The Real Search for the Imperial Seal
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: Why do we break boxes? It all seems rather pointless... or... is it... XD that was so dumb... READ ON!


_A/N: Right I'm sorry I don't know how to put a duble space between paragraphs on the web site... so sorry that it's a bit hard to makeout. Read on..._

**

* * *

**

**The Real Search for the Imperial Seal **

Sun Jian sat atop his horse looking out across the field of battle.

He coughed. "Okay so remind me again what's so great about this little clump of gold? I have plenty more gold back in the Wu palace… why don't we all just go home and let someone else find it."

Zhou Yu groaned. "No we can't just do that! It's… ARG! The seal is… well… It's really important."

Sun Ce stood behind him scratching his head. "I dun no it seemed kind of… not good."

Da Qiao blinked. "And all it does is make Xiao Qiao hyper and then she starts flying."

Zhou Yu twitched. "DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

Lu Xun ran towards them. "Hey guys! I figured out the best was to get the seal!"

Zhou Yu sighed. "Let me guess… We burn the whole place to the ground and look through the ashes to find it."

Lu Xun frowned. "No… but that could work too… anyways. All we have to do is break these boxes and look for it!"

Gan Ning, who hadn't been listening from behind a jar, decided to join the conversation. "What makes you think there's anything inside and of these boxes?" He asked placing his hand on a box which immediately broke into little pieces to reveal a floating item. They all stared in awe for a few milliseconds then went back to arguing.

Finally the argument broke up as a soldier came running towards them.

"Lord Sun Jian! Lord Sun Jian! Lord Sun Jian."

"SPIT IT OUT MAN!"

"Oh … uh… right… There's some really pretty girl here… yeah… and she threatened to… uh… kill me… yeah…"  
Sun Jian sighed. "Lu Xun, go kill Diao Chan… again…"

Lu Xun beamed. "Can I set…?"

"NO!"

Lu Xun pouted. "All right…" He ran off in… some random direction towards the enemy who had magically appeared out of no where.

Five minutes and fifty boxes later…

"LU BU! LU BU IS HERE!"

Sun Jian winced, looking down at the soldier, who was standing right next to him. "Who exactly do you know that?"

The soldier shrugged. "Our gate captain just died you know."

Sun Jian twitched. "How did you know that?"

The soldier shrugged again.

Sun Jian took a deep breath. "OK! So… everybody stop searching crates and go attack Lubu."

Right at that moment Lu Xun killed Diao Chan. "Enemy officer defeated!"

From across the battle field, Lu Bu twitch. "DIAO CHAN! ARG! YOU PITIFUL SCUM! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT NOT A HAIR OF YOURS IS LEFT ON THIS EARTH!"

Lu Xun blinked. "Okaaaaay…"

Lu Bu was overdramatically waving his arms around. "YOU KILLED HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ARG! YOU PITIFUL INSECT!"

Lu Xun was starting to feel extremely pitiful. "Hey are you going to duel me or what?"

"YOU… KILLED! DIAO CHAN!"

"I KNOW ALREADY! OK! JUST DUEL ME!"

Lu Bu blinked. "Uh… Ok yeah whatever."

Lu Xun and Lu Bu were transported the magic dojo of dueling doom. Lu Xun, of course, won because Lu Bu hadn't killed very many enemy officers lately and had a really weak weapon.

Lu Xun blinked. "Okaaay… that was… easy."

Gan Ning was attempting to sneak around and break boxes… but he accidentally turned a corner to fast and Zhang Liao spotted him instantly.

"I SEE YOU SNEAKING ABOUT! YOU WONT GET AWAY!"

Gan Ning, who was in the middle of trying to break a particularly stubborn box, twitched. "Damnit…"

Zhang Liao attacked with his army of people-who-stand-around-and-wait-to-attack-you. Gan Ning twitched. _No fair… I only get eight bodyguards! _

He used his musou, AKA the drunken pirate run, to take down the body guards (and that stupid box that just so happened to be there). In eight hits he took down Zhang Liao.

"YAY!"

Lu Xun came running up behind him. "Gan Ning! Stop dancing like an idiot and break some more boxes!"

Gan Ning sighed. "Fine ruin my fun… I'M A LEVEL NINE SWORD MASTER! WE-HOO!"

Lu Xun slapped himself in the forehead.

Some how a call was head from the other side of the field… IT WAS SUN JIAN!

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND IT?"

Sun Ce twitched. "Hey pop! I you came over here and helped up this would go a lot faster."

Sun Jain shook his head. "Come now, son… look you've already destroyed eighty boxes."

Sun Ce sighed. "Fine."

Dong Zhou appeared somewhere in the top left hand side of the castle. If he was trying to go for the method of surprise he probably shouldn't have yelled: "I WILL FINE THE IMPEREAL SEAL BEFORE YOU SUN JIAN! NANA NANA BOO BOO!" Those words made Sun Jian's blood boil.

"SUN SHANG!"

Sun Shang Xiang looked up at him. "I'm right here, father."

"Oh… GO KILL DONG ZHOU! NOBODY NANA NANA BOO BOO'S ME!"

Sung Shang smiled. "Too true! I'll be back in a few."

So Sun Shang ran up to the top left hand corner of the castle, killed Dong Zhou, and ran all the way back down to her father in less time then it too to break ten boxes.

"TEN! THAT'S TEN! I'VE KILLED TEN OF THE BOXY BASTERDS! TAKE THAT!"

Lu Xun sighed. "You know I don't enjoy baby sitting you, Gan Ning."

"SHUT UP GIRLY BOY! I BET YOU HAVN'T EVEN KILLED FIVE!"

Lu Xun glared. "HAVE SO!"

"Alright then where?" Gan Ning asked pulling out a map of the castle.

Lu Xun twitched. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?"

"Your room."

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Gan Ning grinned evilly. "Stuff."

Lu Xun sighed. "Just don't tell me."

Gan Ning shrugged. "Okay… just come find me when you notice your hat collection is missing."

Lu Xun twitched. " I. Really. Hate. You."

"YES!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I found the last box."

"So?"

"So… this means we've found the imperial seal."

Zhou Yu frowned. "How would you know?"

"Well cause It's a box and that's where the imperial seal is… in a box." Sun Ce responded cheerfully.

"I highly doubt that…"

Ending scene.

Sun Ce runs up to the floating object. "This is the imperial seal?"

Zhou Yu twitched. "HEY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

Sun Ce beamed. "Elementary, my dear Zhou Yu."

* * *

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dynasty Warriors... OKAY MAN! I OWN NOTHING! yeah... R&R It makes me happy!_


End file.
